rivalkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Rival Kingdoms has many different locations, from Towns to Cities to Dungeons, here is a list of all of them. North Region Located in the Northern Valley. Faction Towns The towns below are towns that are competed over by both factions. Tristan Tristan is Red's Main base in the North Region. It is the 2nd largest base in the Region, and is home to many NPC's such as the Archer, RedTed, and The Librarian. Like the other bases, there is a faction home, shop, and a place to get food. Hilltown Hilltown is Red's secondary base in the North Region. It is pretty much a town... on a hill, that's where it gets its name. Crossroads The Crossroads is a neutral base in North Region. The hunt also takes place here. It is also referred to "Xroads" by most people. Stonehammer StoneHammer is Blue's secondary base in the North Region Iron Island Iron Island is Blue's Main base in the North Region . Non-Faction Towns . Red Burning Town The Red burning town is just a decoration town that the Blue Faction burned to the ground. Blue Burning Town The Blue burning town is just a decoration town that the Red Faction burned to the ground. Red Zombie Town A town near Tristan that is infested with angry zombies Blue Zombie Town A town near IronIsland that is infested with angry zombies . South Region Located in the Southern Valley. Faction Towns The towns below are towns that are competed over by both factions. Titan's Deep Red's Main base in the South Region Understone Keep Red's secondary base in the South Region Bartertown The neutral base in the southern region RiverWood Keep Blue's secondary base in the southern region. DragonStone Blue's main base in the southern region . Non-Faction Towns The towns are not being competed for and cannot be captured by any faction. Red Marina Small red town for boats, located near Titan's Deep. Blue Marina Small blue town for boats, located near Dragonstone. Red Stables Red town for horses, located between Titan's Deep and Understone Keep. Blue Stables Blue town for horses, located between Dragonstone and Riverwood Keep. Red Burning Town A town that the Blue Faction burned to the ground. Blue Burning Town A town that the Red Faction burned to the ground. Housing Towns Castle City Housing for Gold Members Ravens Retreat Housing for Reds Pheonix Landing Housing for Blues . Starter Areas . Castle City Spawn Location This is the location at which all new players that join the server will spawn at, and will be instructed by a series of signs to join a faction. It is located up from the Castle City Square, next to the Tier 2 Castle City Housing entrance. Home Town The players home town, this is where you live. After you leave the town and join Red or Blue, you are no longer allowed to go back to this town. There is a shop that has a few items. Faction Join Town Where you go when you decide to join a faction. Red Starter Town Where you go when you first join Red Blue Starter Town Where you go when you first join Blue . Arena's Secret Locations DO NOT GIVE AWAY THE LOCATION OF THESE AREAS! THEY ARE SECRET FOR A REASON! Minecabin's Rape Cave An unknown location where Minecabin, a moderator on the server, performs his evil deeds. Waldo's Houses Waldo has 2 houses in Rival Kingdoms, they are located in... wait where is Waldo? Waldo? Nate's Boat